reencuentro
by zhawn
Summary: siempre hay una segunda oportunidad, no importa como se presente


Reencuentro

Era su primera noche de turno, estaba cansado, agotado. Al principio llego animado "era su primer trabajo real" por fin había pasado esas tediosas practicas.

Le entregaron las llaves, algunos expedientes que tenía que revisar y sólo tendría que esperar a que su primer "cliente" llegara en esta noche. ¡Claro! Si es que llegaba. Pero como estaban las cosas lo más probable es que no llegaría nadie.

El reloj de su muñeca marcaba las 11:00 p.m. Suspiro, mientras dejaba caer su peso en el respaldo de la silla.

Miro el pulcro techo de color blanco, ya empezaba a impacientarse. Si dentro de media hora no pasaba nada tomaría las llaves de su auto y se iría a su casa derrotado.

Giro la silla y vio las frías planchas que estaban en esa habitación azul, al parecer se quedarían así. Esta noche 26 de enero del 2010 y seria algo frustrante para él. Por que seria su victoria o su fracaso.

Volvió revisar todo los expedientes, hizo algunas correcciones en los datos de su computadora habían sido las 3 horas más largas de su vida laboral. "definitivamente no volvería a tomar el turno de la noche".

Ahora entendía por que algunos de sus colegas se habían burlado de él, incluso le habían dicho que disfrutara su "noche" efectivamente tuvo un error de novato.

Tenia poco de haberse recibido de haber dejado las practicas atrás. "esta era su noche" su noche de aburrimiento.

Mañana seria el reír de toda la área, tal vez no había sido muy buena idea de a ver llegado a un país extranjero para hacer sus practicas, pero… pensó que el intercambio ayudaría a su carrera y ¿por que no? Aprender nuevas cosas de los orientales.

Así es…aprendió a no volver a tomar el turno de la noche.

Miro su reloj, eran exactamente las 11:30 p.m., chasqueo la lengua, se levanto de la silla giratoria, empezó a desabrochar los botones de su bata cuando de pronto escucho que alguien tocaba. Se quedo estático unos segundos, tomo las llaves de la puerta principal y fue hacia el largo pasillo.

Abrió y lo primero que vio fue una camioneta blanca, un sujeto le entrego unos papeles ordeno que abrieran las puertas traseras de la camioneta, mientras él observaba.

Salieron de la camioneta dos personas, abrieron las puertas y sacaron una camilla.

Se acerco un poco para ver el contenido de la camioneta y pudo ver que había otra camilla.

-¡lo siento chico!, pero el otro cuerpo no es para ti- dijo el sujeto q vio primero en la entrada.

-e-esta bien, por favor lleven el otro cuerpo adentro- ordeno.

Los individuos que habían bajado el primer cuerpo se metieron.

-bueno en ese expediente está lo que el criminólogo local dijo, ahora en la penúltima hoja fírmame-decía mientras le daba una pluma y le indicaba donde tenia que firmar.

Con la mano temblorosa firmo entregándole la hoja.

-¡bien! Ahora es todo tuyo, tal vez…te caiga bien- dijo en forma de burla.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado.

-por que es extranjero igual que tu- dicho esto empezó a reír dando orden a los otros q era hora de macharse.

Los fulmino con la mirada mientras se metía. Reviso el expediente, lo aventó al escritorio mientras veía en la plancha aquel cuerpo que lo cubría una bolsa negra.

Esto es lo que estaba pidiendo toda la noche y por fin había llegado. Se coloco los guantes de látex unos protectores para los ojos, prendió su grabadora y dijo:

"soy el doctor river, son las 11:40pm del 26 de enero del 2010. Empezare con la investigación" dejo la grabadora aun lado de la plancha.

Se coloco bien los protectores y empezó a bajar el cierre de la bolsa cuando por segunda vez alguien volvió a tocar a la puerta.

-¡DEMONIOS!- dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes al igual que los protectores, agarro las llaves fue hacia la puerta principal de nuevo abrió la puerta, esta vez lo recibió una mujer tal vez de la misma edad q él.

-perdone que lo moleste a esta hora pero… tiene "una visita"-dijo mientras bajaban la segunda camilla de la noche.

-si, ¡no hay problema!, al parecer tendré una noche larga.

-¿en serio?- pregunto la mujer, mientras le entregaba el expediente.

-si, tengo otro dentro.

-¡OH! ¡Ya veo!

Firmo y le entrego la hoja, se disponía a ir hacia dentro cuando noto que aquella mujer no se movía de su lugar, sorprendido pregunto.

-¿no va a pasar?

-eh… no, no. Prefiero quedarme aquí.

Él la miro extrañado.

-es mi primera vez… sola-dijo apenada.

-¡oh! Entiendo, la mía igual-finalizo con una sonrisa, mientras salían los que habían llevado el cuerpo. Esta vez con la camilla vacía.

-¡suerte!- dijo mientras le sonreía nerviosa.

-¡gracias!- dijo él amablemente, los tres subieron a la camioneta y se alejaron.

Cerro la puerta, fue hacia donde estaban los dos cuerpos, esta vez las dos planchas estaban ocupadas, ahora si no podía quejarse tenia trabajo y de sobra, así que trabajaría toda la noche para hacer un excelente autopsia de ambos cuerpos.

Volvió a colocarse los guantes, los protectores, empezó a grabar de nuevo y se acerco al primer cuerpo que había llegado, bajo el cierre de la bolsa.

Lo que vio lo asombro… el cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, podría ver los orificios donde habían entrado lo que a simple vista eran marcas de balas.

Tomo unas tijeras de los instrumentos que ya tenia preparado, empezó a cortar la ropa que el cuerpo tenia, lo hizo con mucho cuidado, inmediatamente los guantes se mancharon de esa sustancia roja por unos segundos se sintió mareado, tomo aire y continuo quitando la ropa, después de unos segundos el cadáver estaba completamente desnudo.

Tomo su grabadora y dijo:

"El individuo es extranjero aproximadamente unos 18, 20 años; falleció tal vez hace unos 10 horas, causa de muerte un tiroteo", mientras continuaba examinando vio que una bala había traspasado el ojo izquierdo saliendo la bala por la nuca, quito los googles ensangrentados cuidadosamente, todo su cuerpo tenia marcas de balas.

"en verdad que fue una muerte horrible, fueron unos malditos salvajes" pensó refiriéndose a la policía, por el reporte que le habían entregado.

Continuo examinando el cuerpo de aquel joven, después de una media hora, cubrió el cuerpo con una manta, mientras se quitaba los guantes los tiraba al bote de la basura, dio un suspiro, y apago la grabadora.

Fue hacia su escritorio tomo asiento y coloco sus manos en su frente, esto le había impactado un poco. ¿Como un chico tal vez 4 años menor q él, había muerto de esa manera? volvió a revisar el expediente que le habían entregado y leyó que era cómplice del secuestro de takada kiyomi.

-¡que manera de desperdiciar la vida!- dijo mientras veía el segundo cadáver, se levanto tomo unos guantes nuevos, preparo la cinta hizo el mismo procedimiento que el primero, se acerco al cuerpo, bajo el cierre de la bolsa dejando ver el cuerpo de un joven delgado con una enorme cicatriz del lado izquierdo.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, esos preciosos ojos azules sin vida…

Posó la mano en los parpados para cerrarlos, tomo unas tijeras y empezó a cortar la ropa de aquel cadáver. Sus pertenencias las coloco en bolsas de plástico justo como lo había hecho con el primero. Vio el rosario que tenia en su pecho, era lo único que ya tenia el cuerpo, lo observo, admitía que era hermoso era un chico muy guapo tenia facciones muy finas a pesar de esa enorme cicatriz en su rostro, ¡ambos cuerpos tenían las facciones muy finas! No pudo evitar acariciar la mejilla derecha de aquel chico.

" también extranjero edad aprox. unos 18 a… abrió la boca del cadáver y noto que apenas le estaban saliendo las muelas finales "igual que el otro" pensó … 20 años el individuo presenta una cicatriz del lado izquierdo, tal vez causa de una explosión, no cicatrizo bien, motivo… descuido del a herida. Piel blanca, estatura 1.71…

Siguió con su análisis, ahora tenia que ver el motivo de su muerte.

Después de unas horas había terminado, motivo de la muerte… "un paro al corazón"

Desecho los guantes, tenia una hora de diferencia de muerte al primer cadáver, su conclusión es que ambos estaban implicados en el secuestro de la señorita takada kiyomi.

Apago la grabadora, cubrió el cuerpo, fue de nuevo hacia su escritorio ¿como era posible que dos adolescentes hayan perdido la vida por secuestrar al vocero de Kira?-pensó mientras alzaba la vista hacia el techo, ahora tenia que hacer un reporte a la policía sobre ambos cuerpos, "era una lastima que gente tan joven haya tenido una muerte tan dolorosa".

Volvió a tomar las pertenencias de aquellos desdichados chicos y sintió un bulto en el pantalón de aquel chico pelirrojo, abrió la bolsa, saco el pantalón reviso la bolsa izquierda del pantalón, metió la mano y saco un papel cuidadosamente doblado. Al parecer ninguna bala lo había destrozado. La desdoblo con cuidado y leyó:

_Mihael:_

_Lo que leerás a continuación es algo que no te pude decir en ese momento que estuvimos en aquella bodega._

_No es fácil, lo que escribiré pero son emociones que ya no puedo ocultar, cuando llegaste a mi pidiendo ayuda sentí una enorme alegría, ¡por fin te había encontrado! Por fin estaríamos juntos de nuevo._

_Acate todas tus órdenes sin ninguna excusa, quería que todo te saliera a la perfección._

_Inclusive empecé a salir a la calle sabiendo que no me gustaba salir, pero por ti haría eso y más (mucho más) de seguro en estos momentos empezaras a preguntarte si estaba drogado, cuando escribí esto. Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero. ¡NO! estoy maravillosamente normal._

_Así es, Mihael, por ti haría lo que sea, inclusive mi vida ¡y no estoy vacilando! Es la verdad, siempre te ame y no dejare que nadie te haga daño, lo mataría con mis propias manos. No sabes cuanto odie a Kira por haberte obligado a que estallaras esa bomba, haciendo que tu rostro sufriera un daño irreparable, pero esa cicatriz no opaca lo ¡genial q eres!_

_Y ya que estoy de cursi te confesare otro secreto. Este es el que más me agrada y es… ¡verte dormir! Sip, es muy relajante verte dormir. Las pocas veces que pude verte fueron las noches mas tranquilas que tuve. Me llevaron a los años de wammy´s house, donde a mitad de la noche me escabullía a tu habitación para velar sólo por unos minutos tus sueños, ver tu rostro, tranquilo, relajado, sin ninguna preocupación. Era fascinante para mi, y volver a verlo fue la gloria._

_Repito ¡no estoy drogado! ¡TE AMO, MIHAEL! Ahora lo se, ya no estoy confundido, ¡ya no! Pero… ¿sabes lo mejor de esto?_

_Que se que sientes los mismo que yo, si, Mihael, eres pésimo disimulando, varias veces vi tus sonrojos y no sabes como lo disfruto._

_Espero que cuando estés leyendo esta carta ya todo haya terminado para que por fin estemos juntos en paz._

No pudo contener las lágrimas, dejo aun lado la extensa carta apoyo sus manos en el escritorio.

Ahora comprendía, por que este chico había arriesgado su vida. Tomo la cruz, de Mihael y vio el reverso de esta. Con letra manuscrita el nombre de "Mail"

¿Acaso así se llamaba, ese chico pelirrojo, Mail?

Ya no había duda esta noche nunca la olvidaría, nunca.

/

-¡ey, Jonathan!, ¿donde vas?- pregunto una chica de cabello negro lacio.

-ni si quiera me cuentas como estuvo tu noche. Aun que quien lo diría que los cuerpos que te llegaron a noche eran los secuestradores del vocero de Kira-decía la joven mientras veía a Jonathan q estaba serio.

- lo se kitomi- dijo sin voltear a ver a la animada chica.

-kitomi, ¿no crees que este es un bello lugar para un reencuentro?

-¿reencuentro?

-si, este parque es precioso- saco de su chaqueta una bolsa de plástico que contenía una carta y un fino rosario.

-¿d-donde sacaste eso, Jonathan?

El chico no respondió, se agacho y con sus propias manos empezó a escarbar en la fresca tierra. Dejo de hacerlo cuando vio q estaba lo suficiente profundo, coloco la carta junto con el rosario.

Con cuidado volvió a poner la tierra en ese lugar. A plano la tierra.

-¡listo!, ahora si estarán juntos- dijo en un susurro mientras se sacudía las manos.

-¡kitomi, te invito un café!- dijo al momento q se levantaba y veía a la chica.

¿Eh?, ¡b-bueno!

-¡perfecto!

- pero… quiero que me cuentes como estuvo tu noche-dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se recargaba en su hombro.

-sólo te diré que nunca olvidare esa noche.

FIN

Él estaba impaciente, tal vez no llegaría nadie

"si, era estupido por tener el turno de la noche"

MxM

Si, pésimo resumen xx pero… entren para q sepan por q es un estupido xDD

Reencuentro

Disimulaban


End file.
